Diner Of Love
by emmasalvatore
Summary: (AU) Elena Gilbert works as a waitress in a diner and when Stefan Salvatore the tradie comes in he tries his best to just go on at least one date with her. (Contains: Stelena,Bamon,Mabekah,Forwood and Kalijah)


Elena was wiping down the table in the diner. It was a shitty job. Every day as she tried to serve someone some smartass guy would try and flirt with her. She would stand around watching everyone eat, laugh and have a life while she was stuck in this diner. These people could have a bright future, one she could probably never have. As a teenager she dropped out of high school and her parents were furious and kicked her out of the house. She moved into her best friend's house, Bonnie. Once Bonnie graduated they moved into an apartment together. Bonnie had got a job at an office up in the city. Elena sighed and day dreamt about one day getting out of this crappy job and getting a real job. She had tried to get a few jobs before but she never had the 'requirements'. Once they found she had dropped high school the job chance was over. She was snapped out of her daydream as she heard some guys laughing loudly. She looked over at the entrance and saw four guys walking and going to a table. _Great. More tradie guys _she thought. She picked up her pen and paper and walked over to the men.

"Dude! She totally digs you. You got to ask her out." Matt said with his big smile. Damon was talking about the girl he had met the other day.

"Yeah man, if that "Bonnie" girl doesn't dig you then I wouldn't believe in attraction anymore!" Tyler patted Damon's shoulder.

Elena cleared her throat and started talking, "Hey fellas, what would you like to order?"

The four men looked up at her and started ordering. Matt ordered a hamburger and fries. Damon ordered a club sandwich. Tyler ordered a hot dog. When it was Stefan's turn he was just looking at the waitress.

"Sir? What would you like?" Elena said in a slightly annoyed tone. _He better order now before I snap._

Stefan sighed and spoke "I would like a cheeseburger, please." Stefan smiled as the waitress wrote his order down.

"Should be ready shortly." Elena walked off, rolling her eyes.

Stefan leaned back in his chair. _That woman was absolutely beautiful. _He smiled widely and could see in the corner of his eye Damon staring straight at Stefan.

"Stef, wasn't that Katherine? Y'know…psycho ex-girlfriend?" Damon whispered loudly in an alarmed tone. Stefan shook his head. It couldn't be Katherine, or could it? Katherine broke up with Stefan a year ago for some British dude named Elijah. That waitress, however, did look scarily similar to Katherine.

"Hey Damon, why don't we find out?" Stefan put his arm up and yelled out "Waitress!" Elena turned around from talking to the chef and walked out to their table and raised her eyebrow.

"Hi. Um, I'm not trying to like hit on you or anything but you are very attractive and uh…" Stefan started rambling on.

Damon shook his head. His younger brother had the habit of rambling when he was talking a female stranger, "Look what my brother is trying to ask is what your name is, darling?"

Elena shuddered at the word "darling". Guys always had used "babe" or "honey" on her and it annoyed the hell out of her. "And why do you want to know my name?" Elena said with a bit too much sass in her voice.

Stefan cleared his throat "I'm Stefan. Stefan Salvatore…just letting you know and I'm just curious, mam." Tyler, Matt and Damon could all tell Stefan was nervous. Those boys haven't seen Stefan so nervous since he met Katherine.

There was really no point fighting him off "I'm Elena Gilbert, Stefan. Your orders will be ready soon." She turned away sharply and walked off with her cloth in her apron pocket bouncing up and down. Stefan was looking at her legs and he licked his lips.

"So…that well smoothly." Matt said trying to hide his smile. All four of them began laughing. They kept talking about whatever their mouths came up with until Elena came with their orders 20 minutes later. She placed their plates down on the table. Stefan looked up at Elena and flashed a goofy grin.

"Thank you Elena." Stefan looked down at the burger then back up at her. Elena had a half smile and nodded at the 4 men and walked off back to the kitchen.

"Dude c'mon! Why the hell was that?" Tyler slapped his arm. Stefan raised his brow.

"I think Tyler is implying that you should of got her number or something like that, right?" Matt cut in. Tyler nodded his head. Stefan bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders.

"She doesn't seem interested. It would be embarrassing to get rejected in front of my two best friends and my brother." Stefan took a bite of his burger as Matt stuffed a handful of fries in his mouth.

"If she is anything like Katherine then you shou-" Damon began to say but Stefan stopped him from finishing his sentences.

"I don't want a girl like Katherine, brother. She may look like Katherine a heck of a lot but I can't see her being like Katherine. Whatever. I don't even know anything about her yet! Screw it. I'll be back guys." Stefan got up and walked up to the bench where Elena was standing and tapped her shoulder. "You're probably just end up laugh in my face or something but I wanted to ask you something." Stefan took a huge breath. "Will you go on a date with me?"

* * *

**Soo..that was my first Stelena fanfiction. Please tell me what you think and if you want more chapters. :) **


End file.
